Ya es muy tarde
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Spinelli se ha decidido a confesarle a TJ todos sus sentimientos por él, ¿qué hará? ¿la aceptará? ST autotraducción de It's too late, también un fic mío ¡¡¡segundo capítulo x fin!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Este es el primer fic que existe en la sección de Recess de español. Y ya que estamos aquí, llameémoslo por su nombre: La Banda del Patio.  
  
¡¡¡Qué ilusión!!! ¡¡Soy la primera!!  
  
Bueno, antes que nada, este fic es una autotraducción (¿existe este palabro? Yo creo que no..) Explicación: yo quería escribir un fanfic de La Banda del Patio, Recess o como lo quieras llamar, pero como nadie visita esta sección, acabé decantándome por escribirlo en inglés, aunque tuviera infinitos errores. Y ahora me he animado a subirlo en español. Tengo esperanza en que con el tiempo alguien se meta aquí a leerlo. De hecho si estas aquí es que alguien por fin entró ¡Bien! Pos eso, que si te metes en inglés, encontrarás este mismo fic más adelantado. Se llama "It's too late", y es exactamente lo mismo, pero en inglés. Tal vez algún día me anime a subirlo en francés, pero ya veremos.  
  
Ningún personaje de La Banda del Patio me pertenece, esto sólo lo hago por diversión, y no gano nada.  
  
Ya es muy tarde  
  
Capítulo 1: Nerviosismo  
  
"No me puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer" dijo una chica pelirroja. Su nombre era Gretchen, y estaba con su mejor amiga Spinelli. Estaban sentadas en su banco cerca de su instituto. Ambas tenían diecisiete años, y habían terminado el colegio hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, no habían cambiado mucho. Spinelli seguía siendo la chica "mala" que era en el colegio, aunque había sufrido algunos cambios. Había crecido y le encantaban los chicos. Había descubierto que esos seres que no son chicas eran mucho más divertidos de lo que ella solía pensar. Además, en opinión de muchos chicos, Spinelli era bastante atractiva. Había tenido algunos novios, pero ahora estaba sola. Hacía ya algún tiempo que había descubierto que sólo existía un chico para ella: TJ. Había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que eran niños, y ahora se había dado cuenta de que significaba algo más para ella.  
  
"Está decidido" dijo Spineli. Ella y Gretchen, una chica alta y delgada, con el pelo más rojo de todo el instituto, estaban hablando de TJ. Spinelli acababa de contarle a su amiga que iba a confesarle a TJ sus sentimientos. Gretchen no se creía lo valiente que era su amiga.  
  
"Te admiro, estoy segura de que yo no podría hacerlo" dijo Gretchen abrazando a su amiga.  
  
"Si, si" dijo Spinelli quitándosela de encma, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas "Pero no sé como podría decirle eso"  
  
"¿Qué tal el próximo fn de semana? Ya sabes, en la excursión"  
  
"Ya había pensado en eso, pero si me dice que no siente nada por mi, tendré que estar con él todo el fin de semana" dijo Spinelli.  
  
"El no te dirá nada que pueda herirte y si el problema es ese, siempre puedes decírselo el domingo por la tarde, antes de que volvamos"  
  
Spinelli pensó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar, y afirmó la idea con una sonrisa.  
  
***  
  
"Vamos TJ" Vince estaba totalmente impaciente. Estaba esperando a su mejor amigo TJ, el autobús que les llevaría a la excursión estaba a punto de salir, y ellos todavía estaban en casa.  
  
"Lo siento chaval, estaba terminando mi maleta"  
  
"¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas? Sólo vamos a estar un par de días cerca del río" Vince tenía razón. La maleta de su amigo era muy grande para un fin de semana. Pero eso era previsible en TJ. Desde hacía un par de años, había cambiado mucho. Había descubierto que era popular con las chicas, y se había vuelto un poco orgulloso. Pero aún era el buen amigo que solía ser.  
  
Llegaron al autobús, y enseguida empezaron el pequeño viaje a un pueblo llamado San-Luc, cerca de un río. El propósito de la excursión era observar las especies del lugar, para la clase de ciencias.  
  
TJ y Vince se sentaron cerca de Mickey y Gus. Estos dos chicos eran totalmente distintos, pero ambos eran tan extraños que se habían convertido en grandes amigos en los últimos tres años, después de un verano en que se habían quedado solos.  
  
Mikey era ahora más alto que en la escuela, pero todavía estaba un poco gordo. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y una cara muy simpaticona. Tenía el corazón más grande de todo el instituto, y sus poemas eran muy conocidos. A pesar de todo no era muy popular con las chicas, quienes normalmente eran muy superficiales.  
  
Gus era el que menos había cambiado en el grupo. Era bajito, con el pelo corto y rubio, y un par de gafas inconfundibles. El único cambio que había habido era su personalidad. Ahora estaba mucho más seguro de si mismo.  
  
Cuando TJ y Vince empezaron a hablar de futbol, Spinelli se unió a la conversación, y Gus, Gretchen y Mickey se fueron aparte para hablar de otra cosa.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado al pueblo.  
  
Era un lugar bonito y pequeño, con un claro cielo azul y aire puro. Ashley A. Dijo que era guay, pero nadie en el grupo la escuchó. Gretchen le estaba preguntando a Spinelli sobre el viaje, Mickey miraba pasmoso los árboles, TJ y Vince hablaban sobre alguna chica a la que acababan de ver, y Gus ayudaba a la profesora a bajar la maleta del autobús.  
  
Llegaron a un albergue, y en unos minutos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones. Gus, Vince, TJ y Mickey estaban juntos, y Spinelli y Gretchen con otras dos chicas.  
  
Esa primera noche el grupo estuvo separado. Los chicos en su habitación hablando, como las chicas, que tenían un tema interesante del que hablar: TJ.  
  
Ese primer día no fue muy divertido. La clase estaba todo el tiempo en la parte más mugrienta del río. Era totalmente aburrido, ellos escribían en sus cuadernos lo que la profesora decía, y la hora de la comida fue el momento más divertido del día.  
  
De todos modos, Spinelli no se aburría, realmente estaba, al contrario, muy nerviosa. Puede que esos dos días fuesen los últimos que pasase con TJ como su amiga. Si decía que no la quería, probablemente no podría volver a mirarle a los ojos; pero si decía que si..., ese pensamiento era el único que la daba fuerza para seguir con su plan.  
  
Ese primer día terminó con un sentimiento común en todos los adolescentes: cansancio. Así que todos se durmieron... excepto una persona, una chica que estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente, que no durmió nada.  
  
Ese domingo iba a ser muy interesante.  
  
*****  
  
¿Y bien? Lo que me quieras comentar un review. Los necesito para saber si alguien se mete aquí a leer mi fic, para continuar o no. Así que si entraste te pido plis que me dejes uno. Musas thankius (ya se me pega tanto idioma, jeje)  
  
Chao  
  
Kaly Pax 


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, aquí estoy otra vez. Hace ya tres años que deje este fic, en el primer capitulo, porque me daba pereza seguir con el. Durante este tiempo he recibido algunos reviews para que lo siga (cuando empecé era el único fic en español y veo q sigue siendo así). Bueno, ahora y tras este tiempo intentare sacar un tiempo para seguir con el trabajo. Y como ya he dicho lo continuo porque con todos vuestros reviews me habéis animado, así que espero que me enviéis alguno mas después de este capítulo para que siga animándome. Gracias

Capítulo 2: Lo siento Spinelli

Aquel domingo pasó rápidamente para los chicos, y fue bastante más divertido que el día anterior.

Todos los estudiantes habían conseguido terminar pronto su trabajo y notas, por lo que los profesores decidieron dejarles el día libre en vez de incrementar su tarea. Aquel lugar era muy bonito, y los chavales se lo merecían.

TJ, Gus, Gretchen y los demás habían comido debajo de la sombra de unos árboles, hablando de trivialidades y echándose unas risas. De vez en cuando Gretchen le decía cosas a Spinelli al oído, de tal forma que nadie más les escuchase, riendo nerviosas después. Sus amigos de toda la vida les miraban con curiosidad, sabiendo que ese comportamiento era más típico de las Ashleys que de ellas dos. Tan sólo uno de ellos acabaría sabiendo de qué se reían.

El autobús que les llevaría de nuevo a casa saldría en una hora y media aproximadamente, era el momento de Spinelli.

TJ y Vince dormían en su habitación, mientras Gus y Mickey jugaban a las cartas. Alguien llamó mientras Gus barajeaba, y según abría la puerta Mickey entró Spinelli sin saludar a nadie. Fue de un par de brincos a la cama de TJ y empezó a zarandearle.

"Despierta TJ, venga hostias"

"Hey Spinelli, está durmiendo, lo que le tengas que decir podrá esperar" dijo Gus "mientras esperas podríamos echarnos un cinquillo los tres" Spinelli ignoró este comentario.

"Déjalo Gus, ya no estoy dormido. ¿Qué pasa Spinelilla? Dijo TJ entreabriendo sus ojos

"Nada importante" dijo Spinelli evidenciando que sí que lo era "pero necesito hablar contigo ya, ven conmigo fuera" TJ no puedo negarse, si habían unos ojos a los que no podía negarse a hacer nada eran los de Spinelli.

Fueron al río dando un paseo y comentando el día, lo que fue suficiente para TJ para entender que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Ella cada vez andaba más lento, sin saber si quería o no llegar al destino que había pensado idóneo para la situación, el árbol en el que habían comido.

"Y bueno, ¿qué es aquello tan importante que me querías contar? Preguntó TJ según se sentaban a la sombra. Spinelli miraba a la hierba y la arrancaba violentamente intentando relajarse.

"TJ, decirte esto me resulta muy difícil, pero como no te lo cuente voy a reventar. Pero antes, me tienes que prometer que no te enfadarás conmigo" dijo Spinelli con una voz que, según TJ, apenas parecía suya, muy dulce y suave, en vez de la típica vozarrona llena de tacos de su amiga.

TJ, empezando a preocuparse sin saber qué le podría haber hecho su amiga para que pensase que podría enfadarse con ella. Además esa voz no se la había escuchado más que en contadas ocasiones, solo cuando ella había estado realmente triste o nerviosa. Todo aquello era muy raro.

"Sabes que no me sé enfadar contigo Spin, nunca he podido" dijo TJ tratando de conseguir que su amiga cogiera confianza.

"Eres tan dulce" susurró Spinelli levantando la vista. TJ alcanzó a escucharla y, en un momento esas palabras y su mirada vidriosa despejaron la duda de su cabeza. Siempre había conseguido entender a su amiga con miradas, pero nunca habría imaginado que podría recibir un mensaje suyo así. ¿Sería verdad que…?

"TJ, creo que te quie..."

"Para Spinelli" cortó TJ a su amiga poniéndole un dedo en la boca "sé lo que vas a decirme y..." no pudo seguir. Ella le miró, y la cara de él confirmó lo que su tono de voz delataba. Se le escapó una lagrima comprendiendo que el no la quería... y dándose cuenta de que lo había arruinado todo. Sintió una humillación como nunca, e intentó levantarse para salir corriendo.

TJ la agarró cuando se iba

"Lo siento Spinelli, yo…" TJ notó que él también estaba a punto de llorar. No sabía qué decir, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ella se había soltado. Siempre tuvo más fuerza que él.

Unos metros más allá del árbol Spinelli corría con todas sus fuerzas deseando levantarse y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Bueno, esto es lo que hay del segundo capítulo. Volviendo a escribir me he animado bastante a seguir, así que con un pequeño apoyo por vuestra parte en forma de review podré seguir aún más animada.

Ciaooo


End file.
